


Casino

by charlottesucks



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottesucks/pseuds/charlottesucks
Summary: When the aristocratic blonde bombshell Bianca met Ambrose that faithful night of her robbery, her life would take a complete opposite direction from what she had always known. Two girls, from seemingly different backgrounds, introduce themselves both to new endeavours. Amie introducing an underground strip-club feud between two forbidden lovers, and illegal and wild activities Bianca and her school chums centre their lives around. When the two worlds collide at full force, will the two friends sink or swim with the extra baggage? Supernatural/Romance AU.





	1. A Chance Meeting

Bianca Gascoigne. Does that name ring a bell? Let me repeat that for you slowly. “Be-yank-a Gas-coine”. Duchess Bianca Gascoigne, to be exact. The most fabulous it-girl in all of the Upper East Side. If you know anyone from around these parts, it’d be her. And at only the tender age of 18, she’s seen to be stirring up quite the drama for herself. Despite a seemingly sheltered upbringing, she was practically raised by her own rulings. Her parents weren’t all that actively present in her childhood, so she had free reign on whatever she wanted, when she wanted; whether that was a good or bad thing, you decide. Unlimited shopping sprees, underage drinking, illegal substances, clubbing using illegitimate IDs (or - in the more likely situation, bribing).. You name it, and she was smack-dab in the middle of the action with a seemingly endless supply. And after being shipped off to some Swiss boarding school a few years back on “bad behaviour”, it’s safe to say she hasn’t gotten along with her legal guardians ever since. So what’s a girl like that doing strutting down a suspiciously quiet avenue in downtown Manhattan alone, past 12 at night? 

“God, I’ll kill those 2 bitches for leaving me behind in SoHo”.

Her teeth grid against each other under the thick mid-Autumn atmosphere. 

“Who the fuck do they think they are?!”,

She mused while aggressively stomping her 5 inch Manolo Blahnik’s harshly against the pavement, enclosing her burgundy red Sies Marjan fur jacket underneath being her ambiguous black bandage dress, attempting to keep some sort of warmth in. She was oozing money with every step, an easy target judging solely on appearance. 

Bianca could sense the presence of something - or someone following her. But with her stubbornness prevailing, she continued to ignore it. She was aware muggings were common, but she was also aware that she could fend for herself. She always kept a small can of pepper spray in whichever carry-on she decided to accessorise with for the evening. In this case, her matching YSL continental clutch. Regardless, the girl knew if anything was to happen, she also had the option of either threatening to call her top-class lawyers or scream as high-pitch as she could muster at the peak of her lungs. Besides, this was Manhattan. The entire street was cluttered in an array of cars. Despite the sidewalk being somewhat isolated, quite odd for this specific street, the chances of any crime taking place was seemingly slim to none. As the only sound she could make out was the bustling noise of traffic, she noticed that the presence behind her had stopped. 

The tall teen out a sigh of relief, even after convincing herself that everything was perfectly normal. She felt a vibration coming from the bag. Her phone, she assumed. Bianca dug around the small space and grasped the device, rolling her eyes at the name of the person who had dialled. Chantelle Pineton, her supposedly “best-friend” who had ditched her at the last club alongside her other close companion Franchesca Yang. Angrily muttering a few incoherent curse words, she begrudgingly answered the call. 

“WHAT?”, Bianca barked.

“Hey B! Where are you?! We can’t find you anywhere!”, Chantelle exasperated, slightly tipsy. In the background, you could hear the loud thumping of music, and a voice Bianca assumed was Franchesca’s singing at the top of her lungs. Ugh, she is such a lightweight, Bianca thought. 

“Where am I?! Where are you guys?! You ditched me while those annoying Freshmen girls were trying to make small talk with me at the bar! And you know how much I hate those wannabe me’s, Elle”. Bianca inspected her manicured nails, rolling her eyes yet again. 

“Ches got a text from Matt to meet him and the others at Provocateurs. We thought you were gonna catch up to us!” Chantelle replied, with slight amusement in her voice. 

“Well you should’ve known as much to wait for me, or even better, volunteer and fetch my drink for me.”, Bianca spat back. 

“Right, well, it’s hardly past midnight! Come meet up with us here!”, She responded. In the same moment in the dark brunettes view, an unidentified stranger held up a small, plastic bag containing a white powder. “Look, I gotta go. See you here!”, And with that, the line abruptly ended. 

“UGH”, Bianca grunted while hurling her phone back into the bag. “After a few shots and those two start acting all smart with me”, She mumbled, blowing a strand of loose blonde hair from her forehead off her face. 

Suddenly, a hand was grasped and placed at her right shoulder, swinging her around to face him. “Drop the purse, tuts”, the man scolded. Before Bianca could properly place her hand to grab a hold of her pepper-spray, the man held a pistol handgun to her temple. He nodded his head, making eye-contact to two figures behind her. “Now, boys”. They viciously latched onto her two forearms, forcefully dragging the young woman back into a deserted alleyway on the side of an unidentifiable building. 

One of the criminals had placed a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams for help. The men flung her against the brick wall, where Bianca could view a musty smelling dumpster and a large, barbed-wire fence at the opposite side of the lane. She aggressively slammed her fists and scrunched up her feathered brows. 

“WHAT THE HELL?! LET GO OF ME!” she screeched. The leader of the operation held up his weapon again, between her eyes. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP” the lanky, small man exclaimed, causing Bianca to meekly pace even farther back towards the barrier. “Now, do as I say, and your pretty face can get off scot free. Got it, blondie?”. Bianca shook her head frantically. “Good. Drop the bag”, he scorned. Hesitantly, she let go of her grasp on the clutch and watched it drop to the dirt-ridden concrete. One of the men behind her snatched it off the ground, tipping it upside down to reveal it’s contents. A small stack of $100 bills, a credit card and illegitimate ID both incrusted with her name, a miniature pouch of cocaine, a Charlotte Tilbury nude lipstick and her iPhone. The robber reached forward and eagerly counted the stack of cash, then glanced over the cards. “Bianca. Pretty name”, He teased, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She growled, staring the man who was around level-height to her right in his eyes. 

“Yeah, Gascoigne. I’m a pretty big deal. My father can get you all thrown into a county prison with the snap of a finger”, She threatened. 

“Well, what yer Daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Say, are those earrings Tiffany’s?”, He smirked, and before she could reply, he answered for her. “Yeah, take them off. The necklace too”. She froze on the spot. 

“Oh, no, no, no! These pearls were my Nonnas! You can’t dare scratch nor take them from me!”, She uttered without thought, frantically. 

“DROP THE FUCKING JEWELS, BITCH”, He roared, raising the gun again. She eyed the firearm again and slowly began to fiddle with the clasp at her neck. She squinted her eyes, trying to hold back tears of stress; even in a high-stake situation, Bianca hated waterworks. Both the accessories came undone, as she held a firm grasp onto them with her palms. Just as she was about it unclasp her hand, she heard a voice in the distance. A female voice, soft, and with a subtle British accent. 

“Let her go”, It spoke. 

“Who the fuck was that? Sid, go check for that other broad”, He replied. But before any other actions could take place by the muggers, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

“I said let her go.”

The man eyed her up and down, then let out a chuckle. “Save it, tuts. If you know what’s good for ya yer’ll shut up and stay outta this”.

The girl appeared to have a ghostly pale complexion, accompanied by her matching white locks. Somewhat racially ambiguous, but Bianca pinned her to be asian. She didn’t appear to look very intimidating, so any hope the young victim had of rescue had been solemnly squashed. However, the female did not weaken her stance. She stood there with a slopped posture, clenched fists. The man, still with a firm grasp on his handgun, nodded to his accomplices, as they began to make their way over to the girl with two sinister smirks on their faces.

A flicker of an intense yellow colour captured her already flaxen orbs, her sight fixing itself on the men approaching her. The shorter criminal laid a firm grasp on her shoulder, similar to the previous victim standing in the corner with a churnt stomach. Almost instantaneously, a black ooze began to release from seemingly every single individual pore. Her stature began to grow in height, and raised higher and higher until she was towering over the 4 individuals in front of her. The tar-like substance covered her body completely, flowing and dripping as she gazed downwards to face the crowd, with large rabbit-like ears sprouting from her previously white locks.

“LET HER GO”, Her voice now taking force in a powerful cry.

The hostage and gang eyes practically bulged from their sockets and bodies dispositioned themselves to stiffen. The man dropped his gun, frightfully without taking his gaze off of the creature before him. 

The girl-turned-beast, now reaching over 10 feet tall, began to stomp over to the ringleader, scooping him up with one hand that was nearly the size of his entire torso. She clenched onto him as tight as her grip could manage. The wrenching sound of bones crippling under the pressure.

She begun to swing the scrawny man in her grasp, as forcefully and swiftly as she could uphold. Starting slowly, whilst picking up speed as she rotated. Suddenly, she hurled the shook criminal from the hold, aiming for the cold pavement beneath them. He landed, hitting the barbed wire fencing that enclosed the small alleyway in. His breathing shortened from what he had just been subjected to.

Bianca surveyed her surroundings in a state of confusion. The sequence of events were so unbeknownst that she was questioning her state of consciousness. She panted heavily, blinking, then observed the scene taking place. The two other men scurried as fast as they could whilst dragging their colleague in his sleeping form.

The beast of tar sunk at a rapid speed, droplets forming a pool while she continued transforming back to the shape of her regularly small, curvy figure.

Bianca and her unlikely saviour locked eyes, for what seemed like an eternity, before the victim dared to speak again, catching her breath while clutching onto the wall.

“Who are you.. and what’s your name?”,

“Ambrose. Ambrose Okazaki”.

And for one of the first times in her life, the teen was speechless.

“I’m.. Bianca”.

The tall blonde unlatched her place against the harsh brick building, taking small strides over to the smaller girl in front of her, both gazing together in awe, with a small smile appearing on Bianca’s cheeks. She leant down, and they both wrapped their arms around each-other in a consoling embrace.


	2. Bianca's Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the aristocratic blonde bombshell Bianca met Ambrose that faithful night of her robbery, her life would take a complete opposite direction from what she had always known. Two girls, from seemingly different backgrounds, introduce themselves both to new endeavours. Amie introducing an underground strip-club feud between two forbidden lovers, and illegal and wild activities Bianca and her school chums centre their lives around. When the two worlds collide at full force, will the two friends sink or swim with the extra baggage?

After a long conversation that had seemed to last the entire walk with no awkward silences, the two girls arrived at the crowded nightclub. The blasting of music could be heard from outside, pounding the ground beneath them. Bianca was hooked onto Ambrose’s arm, locking them together as she strutted forward, skipping the lengthy line, the shorter of the pair awkwardly trying to keep up.

“Umm, Bianca? Those people look pretty upset that you cut past them.”

“Chill Am, I have my ways around this town. I can call you Am, right?”

“Sure. I mostly go by Amie though.”

She glanced straight up to the muscular bouncer, with a plastered grin from ear to ear whilst grasping the fake iD that Ambrose held for her for easy findings, then waved the plastic in front of the intimidating mans face.

“I’m Bianca Gascoigne. Duchess Bianca Gascoigne. Vip.”, She spoke with a slight wink and a batter of her eyelashes.

The tall man gazed suspiciously at the card, then grunted. He unlatched the red velvet rope that had blocked the main entrance. 

The flashing blue lights in the spacious room immediately caught Ambrose off-guard. Bianca seemed unfazed. She took a whiff of the dubious air that filled the area around them. 

“Don’t let go of my arm. This place can be sketchy without a friend to keep an eye out on you.”, Bianca whispered as loudly as possible into Ambrose’s ear.

“Friends? Are we-”,

“Well of course we are! You saved my life!”, Bianca’s face lit up with a genuine smile.

“B!”, A voiced call out, barely audible through the loud tunes. 

A girl around the same age as them sprung out of the crowd. Her hair a dark brown, nearly black, and tanned olive skin with enchanting green eyes that were visible even in the dim surroundings. She wore a tight, yellow silk strapped dress that hung from her beautifully.

“Elle! Oh my God! I thought I’d never see you again!”, Bianca squealed back, wrapping her arm around her best friend, with Ambrose still awkwardly latched onto Bianca’s other arm.

Chantelle’s eyes shut as she clutched on Bianca’s lower back without thought, embracing the hug. Her eyes suddenly opened again, and pried down at the small 18 year old with white, wispy hair.

“Umm, excuse me? Can you please pry your waist off of us before my threat turns into actions?!”, The brunette spat, clenching and waving her small fists towards Ambrose’s face.

“I-I-.. Umm..”, The anxious girl choked.

“Chantelle! What’s your damage?! That’s my new fuckin’ friend who just so happened to save my life after you and Ches ditched me!”, Bianca growled, her mood changing drastically.

“What? What happened?!”, Chantelle questioned, glancing at Bianca, then to Ambrose.

“She was mugged.”, Ambrose replied almost immediately. “Well, nearly mugged. An attempted robbery, so to speak.”

“What she said.”, Bianca nodded, raising her brows.

“Oh my God! B! Are you ok?!”, Chantelle cried out dramatically, the alcohol from earlier passing through her system to show real concern.

“He had a pistol! And he was aiming at my head! I totally could have died, and that’s when Ambrose showed up. If she hadn’t have helped me, my inheritance would have been passed down to Kenzie and Gigi.”, She grimaced at the thought of her sisters getting any bit of her rightful earnings.

Ambrose stood there, observing the conversation. She found it odd how quickly the two girls fluctuated in sudden mood changes.

Chantelle’s faced looked a tad flustered. “Umm, I could have done that too.. Y’know, if I was there and all.”

“Well, you weren’t.”, Bianca deadpanned. “Escort us to the others!”.

And with that, the brunette grasped onto Bianca’s free hand and dragged them through the room and up the steps to the VIP section. The floor was scattered in evenly placed sophisticated blue lounge couches, with dazzling water fountains in-between the seats, and LED tables to each side. Gazing up, you were greeted with a pretty impressive view of the rest of the club.

“NO! I DON’T WANT NO SCRUBS! A SCRUB IS A GUY THAT CAN’T GET NO LOVE FROM ME!”, A high-pitch sing-scream came from a petite asian girl, clearly drunk, with her dark hair swinging from side to side as she swung onto a boy with somewhat shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. Her soft, doe eyes sprung open when she glanced over the guys shoulder.

“BIANCA!”, She shouted.

“Ches. Matt. You two look like you’re in good spirits.”, Bianca smirked sarcastically.

“Well now that you’re here we are!”, The tipsy girl smiled brightly, her boyfriend wrapped around her resting his head on her shoulder.

“I’ll always be in a good mood when Franchesca's around.”, He slurred out, equally as intoxicated as his partner.

“Oh Matt! You’re so sweet!”, She beamed with joy before sloppily caressing his cheeks and jaw with kisses and love bites.

Ambrose eyes widened at the sudden PDA. She glanced over to Bianca again, who seemed to have an instant realisation as soon as she remembered Amie’s presence next to her again.

“A-hem.”, Bianca fake coughed to get the couples attention, but they didn’t seem to notice.

“AHEM!”, She coughed again, more obnoxiously this time.

Franchesca blinked her dark brown eyes slowly, then tilted her head to the side to face the tall blonde girl again.

“That’s better.”, Bianca rolled her eyes. “This is Ambrose Okazaki. She saved my life from a fatal mugging that could have resulted in my murder.”, She spoke casually about the quite literally near-death situation. “Ambrose, this is Franchesca Yang and Matthew Harte. They’ve been dating since like, the dawn of time.”, Bianca added snarkily once again.

Ambrose placed her hand out for a shake, and was suddenly pulled in by a big hug from Franchesca. They were both around the same height, however Franchesca a few inches taller due to her 5 inch heels. 

“Omg! Nice to meet you Ambrose!”, She grinned and rested one of her petite hands on Ambrose’s arm, the other gracing her hair. “Is your hair naturally this colour?!”

“Oh, erm.. yes!”, She nodded her head in agreement, slightly glancing up at her snowy locks.

“This is my boyfriend, Matthew!”, She unclenched her grasp on Ambrose and firmly embraced her boyfriend next to her again. She giggled, “You can look; but don’t touch!”, The petite girl joked.

Ambrose chuckled, a bit awkwardly. “Oh, heh.. That umm.. won’t be a problem..”, She replied hastily.

He grasped her hand a shook it gently. “Nice to meet you too, Ambrose.” He smiled, one arm still wrapped around Franchesca’s waist. Very polite, even after consuming a large sum of alcohol. They both knew introductions were very important to their parents, no matter how successful or influential the person may be.

“Bianca?”, A raspy voice called from behind them. Chantelle. “Max is looking for you.”

Bianca’s cheeks flushed a visible red. “Ugh! Chantelle, how does that loser even know I’m here?!”

Chantelle just rolled her eyes. “How am I supposed to know? Just come.” She retorted while grasping onto Bianca’s hand to drag her to the larger lounge area.

A teen, around the same age as Bianca and Ambrose was spread and slouched on the expensive leather couch. His brown hair ruffled, and the black tie around his neck loose. A half-drunk glass of champagne in his left hand, and had an unidentifiable girl with blonde hair caressing his ear wrapped around him with his right. He stared at the floor, swishing his glass.

“What do you want, Maxykins?”, Bianca crossed her arms, using a pet name she figured was demeaning in spite, whilst glancing down at him, raising a brow with an irked expression. Chantelle at one side, Ambrose at the other.

His hazel eyes immediately shot wide open. He straightened his posture, discomposing the girl who laid next to him. “Bianca?”.

“Obviously. Chantelle told me you were looking for me?”, She asked again, irritated.

“I wasn’t looking for you. I was just wondering where you were.” He shot a glare back at her.

“Why does where I am concern you of all people?!”, Bianca barked back at him, huffing under her breath.

Ambrose stood uncomfortably at the tension in the group. She glanced over to Chantelle, who met her face with squinting eyes and a fierce scowl. The blonde woman sat next to Max stood up abruptly, mumbling something under her breath while storming off, before snatching Max’s champagne out of his grasp and downing it in one gulp.

Max just rolled his eyes. “Anyone wanna make themselves useful and grab me a new glass? Or someone decent looking to take home?”

Bianca flared her nostrils and placed one hand on her hip. “Eww, you disgust me.” Max ignored her comment and reached to grab another serving of champagne from the tray the bartender was hoisting around to the room. He sat back down again, and rested his elbows on his legs. “Who’s she?”, He nodded once to the curvy asian stood next to Bianca.

Ambrose opened her mouth to answer, before being interrupted by Bianca. “Umm, have you any manners? Her name is Ambrose Okazaki. She saved me from a near-death experience.” She paused momentarily, to also grab one of the champagne glasses from the tray being waited on behind her. Chantelle mimicked her action, whilst Bianca passed a drink to Ambrose, who looked utterly confused at the entire situation. “I was mugged. Well, almost. Before Amie kicked their asses.” Bianca finished, grinning confidently at the memory. Chantelle rolled her eyes, envious at use of a nickname uttering Bianca’s mouth that was someone who she barely even knew.

“Excuse me, you were mugged?!”, He nearly choked on the sip he was indulging in.

“Yeah, I was. Why do you care?!”, Her face grew a flustered red again.

His face became equally as flushed. “I d-don’t care.” He eyed her up and down, before continuing. “Well, m-maybe if you weren’t wearing such a tight dress that showed off so much of your boo-”.

“Do you wanna continue that sentence, Max? Or shall I?”, Chantelle interjected almost immediately, before being interrupted again by Bianca.

“Well maybe if you weren’t such a screw up and actually came with us beforehand then I wouldn’t have gotten myself into that situation with your strong arms to protect me!”

“Well maybe if you weren’t looking so hot in that dress I wouldn’t have even bothered coming out tonight!”

Ambrose stood there again, utterly confused at the ongoing scene. She watched them bicker in fret, while their noses were nearly touching. Verbal conflicts always made her anxious. She glimpsed down at the glass of champagne she was still holding firmly for dear life. At the spur of the moment, she unwillingly took a sip, trying to refocus her mind on anything else she could possibly notice.

“Hey doll”, a tenors voice spoke from behind her, gripping onto her waist. “You’re lookin’ fine tonight.”

Ambrose eyes shot wide open at the stranger breathing down her neck in lust. “I-I.. Umm..” Bianca seemed to notice the struggle coming from Ambrose, and immediately came to her defence, momentarily ending her bickering fight.

“Miles! You horny bastard!”. If looks could kill, Miles would have been 6 feet under. He unlatched his arms from Ambrose and took a step towards Bianca.

“Bianca. Chantelle.” He nodded. “Both as feisty as ever I see.” Bianca rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time this evening.

“Shouldn’t you be banging my cousin right about now?”, Bianca hissed whilst glaring.

“I would, but Olivia dearests is conked out.” He turned his head to the dark brunette in the corner of one of the couches, curled up in a ball. “My pelvis waits for no girl, darling.”, He stated the obvious before again wrapping his arm around Bianca’s back. “How about we pick up where she left off?”, He smirked while Bianca scrunched up her facial features, disgusted.

“Hey, don’t say that to her you fuckin’ perv!”, Max raised from his seat and stared Miles in the eye.

“Oh, would you look at that. Max suddenly so over protective of his girlfriend..”, Miles teased with a sleazy grin. Bianca promptly elbows him in his ribs, making him clutch his stomach in pain.

“Get bent, Miles. And he is NOT my boyfriend! I hate him!”

Max looked a little disappointed at the latter comment. “Well I hate you too!”

“Good!”, She bit back at him.

Chantelle, who was staying suspiciously quiet throughout the night since Bianca and her new friend arrived, finally spoke up again. “Miles, aren’t you gonna ask why someone like.. her.. is hanging out with us?”, She glared over at Ambrose, who’s eyes sparked up again at the mention of herself.

“I already know who she is, hon.”, He smirked. “Ches told me. Ha, she can’t keep her trap closed for a minute. You guys should know that by now. Bianca got mugged, and pasty over here miraculously saved her.” He winked down at her, causing Ambrose to shudder. “How’d you manage to do that, Amanda?”

“Erm.. It’s Ambrose. And well, uhh.. well I-”, Ambrose fidgeted under pressure, should she reveal her secret so soon to people she was barely acquaintances with?

Bianca interrupted yet again. “Vampire powers, duh.”, She smirked dimly.

The blood sank completely from Ambrose’s face. Bianca had just betrayed her trust? She knew that she only knew her a few hours or so; but she thought she could have at least not blown her cover so quickly.

Miles just chuckled. “Wow, B. Good to see you’re holding up well enough to even joke after all that.”. He smiled, genuinely this time. Bianca glanced over to Ambrose and gave her a wink. Ambrose was surprised, the blonde was smarter than she looked. She supposed that eternal life and blood sucking fangs sounded for fiction than facts. But her thoughts were interrupted, that brief moment of innocence didn’t stop Miles from still being completely shameless. “So, Ambrose. Wanna show me some of those ”vampire powers“, just you and me?”.

Ambrose cleared her throat. “Well, umm.. Actually Miles.. I’m not really interested in that sorta stuff with boys."

"So you're saying you're a virgin? Babe, it's fine! Trust me, I'll be gentl-", But before he could finish, Bianca interjected yet again.

"Miles, you dumbass. She's a lesbian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOOoo this was a fun chapter. i loved working with all the different dynamics, and i cant wait to delve into more into them in the future!! just wanted to note that max isnt actually that much of a dick, he was just a bit drunk and his words came out wrong heh. my tumblr @charlottesucks!! hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!! this is the first chapter of an au my friends and I created a while back. we're all really involved in our characters, and writing this was a real treat! my best friend primrose was a big help to me on this so sHOUTOUT TO HER LOVE U LOL!! her ocs are major characters, ambrose being one of them!! she also helped come up with plot, details and even drew some amazing sketches of the bois™️!! her ig is @primrxsess if you're interested in her content!! anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this!! n i love hearing feedback and reviews if u wanna hmu on tumblr its @charlottesucks, same as on here!!


End file.
